


Summer Storm

by aloha_cowgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloha_cowgirl/pseuds/aloha_cowgirl
Summary: Cas is tired of Dean ignoring whatever it is that's happening between them.





	Summer Storm

They didn’t get many nights like this. Usually, their evenings consisted of being elbow deep in either blood or books. But thanks to a wild summer storm, they had decided to take the night off tonight and they were spending it holed up in Dean’s Man Cave catching up on movies. Jack claimed the lone chair while Sam and Cas had each taken a corner of the sofa, leaving Dean a snug space between them that he happily plopped down into.

After finishing nearly a whole pizza on his own, Dean leaned back into the sofa contently, one hand bringing a cold beer to his lips while the other stretched languidly across the back of the sofa. If his thumb occasionally brushed the curve of Cas's neck, it had been completely by accident. The first time it happened Dean could feel Cas tense up, glancing at him with pink cheeks. Dean had to hide a tiny smirk behind his bottle. The blushing was a new thing, a side-effect of Cas’s unfortunate lack of grace, that Dean selfishly enjoyed. The second time Cas had actually tilted his head ever-so-slightly, and Dean wondered if the movement was intentional. And the times after that? Well… they were just for fun.

They laughed through a magnificently bad movie, though Dean and Sam had to initially explain to Cas and Jack why sharks being sucked up into a tornado was so funny. When the credits started rolling, Sam stood to grab the next round of beer.

“I still don’t get it,” Jack said, squinting at the screen as though if he looked at it hard enough the meaning would come to him.

Cas chuckled and Dean’s chest swelled with the sound of his enjoyment.

“Don’t worry about it, kid,” Dean said with a laugh of his own, leaning toward Jack just a little as he spoke. So what if Cas’s arm was pressed warmly against his side as he did so? Cas didn’t seem to mind, and Dean was comfortable. No big deal.

“I don’t think anyone really gets it.” Sam chimed in when he returned to pass out the beer. He gave Dean a raised brow and a knowing look, nodding at how close he and Cas were sitting. “Leave some room for Jesus, huh guys?” he teased.

Dean’s unfortunate reaction was to pull away quickly, leaving Cas looking confused and a little hurt.

“Shut up, Sam,” Dean said, snatching his beer out of this brother’s hand.

“Room for Jesus?” Cas asked, looking between Dean and Sam. “I don’t—”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, buddy. Just that, uh, personal space thing we talked about a while back,” Dean said shortly, wanting to move as far away from this conversation as he could get.

He’d heard it enough times already. He and Cas always seemed to gravitate toward one another, and it didn’t go unnoticed. He’d heard it from the angels, heard it from the demons, _hell_ , he’d heard it from himself, time after time.

_He has this weakness. He likes you._

_When Castiel first laid a hand on you in hell he was lost!_

_He was your boyfriend first._

_You have me confused with the other angel. You know, the one in the dirty trench coat who's in love with you._

The words echoed in his head every time he looked at Cas. Except now—

“Cas?”

Cas stood abruptly, ignoring the beer that Sam was holding out for him. He pushed through the door of the room and disappeared down the hallway. Dean rolled his eyes, frustrated with himself. He knew this was his own fault.

_“Damn it!”_ he growled as he got to his feet and hurried to find his friend.

He checked all the usual spots—the library, the war room, the kitchen, the conservatory, even the storage room where their hidden dungeon still sat empty. He was starting to get worried when he found the shooting range empty. He hurried back upstairs to check the garage. Sure enough, the large metal door at the end was open and the sound of the rain echoed through the room.

“ _He didn’t go out there_ ,” Dean muttered to himself unconvincingly as he approached the door. _“Please say he didn’t go out there.”_

Almost lost in the downpour, Dean spotted a Cas-shaped figure moving down the driveway. He didn’t hesitate. Instead, he jogged off into the storm. Cas had gotten a decent head-start, but after a few very wet minutes Dean caught up.

He grabbed Cas by the wrist and spun him around to face him. The rain had flattened his usually wild hair and his clothes clung to him. For a former angel, he seemed so small and Dean felt a rushing need to protect him from the harsh human world.

“Cas! Cas, damn it—what the hell are you doing out here?”

Cas stared at him. It felt as though those blue eyes were piercing through him, trying to see Dean’s soul, and he realized that it was quite possible that they were. As an angel, Cas had done just that. Cas had seen Dean’s soul, had made him whole and saved him from hell. He felt a surge of fondness as those eyes stared at him, filled with frustration.

“What, Dean?!” he finally shouted angrily over the rain, pulling his wrist from Dean’s grasp. “What do you _want_ from me?”

He hadn’t expected that and didn’t know what to say. “What—? I want you to come back inside, is what I want right now, Cas, c’mon—!”

Cas turned and started walking away again, leaving Dean gaping at his back for a moment before he pulled himself together. Cas may not have been human for long, but he wasn’t oblivious. He was just as much a part of this _will-they, won’t-they_ thing as Dean was.

“Cas, wait—!”

He grabbed his hand this time, holding on tightly so that he wouldn’t get away again. Cas’s eyes bored into him again through the rain.

“Dean, why—?”

“Because I’m scared,” he answered before Cas could finish his question. “I’m _scared_ , okay? I don’t—I don’t know how to _do_ … _this_.”

He squeezed Cas’s hand. Cas watched as Dean’s fingers slipped between his own, intertwining. Meanwhile, Dean’s mind was going a mile a minute, working up his courage.

 _This is it,_ he thought _. Out here on the deserted driveway, standing in the rain—_

Dean surged forward. Their lips crashed together, probably too hard, but there was a sense of urgency behind it, a desperation—a _need_. Dean felt like his entire life had built up to this moment. Here, in the solitude of a summer storm, with Cas’s hands finally wound around him, Dean felt complete.

Cas’s lips were soft and warm, and Dean had never felt as much in a single moment as he did right then and there. The intensity ebbed into desire, building heat between them even in the chill of the rain.

When they finally broke apart, they took a moment to just be in the moment, Dean’s fingers still cupping Cas’s jaw as they stared breathlessly at one another.

“Dean,” Cas sighed, barely audible over the storm that still enveloped them.

“Yeah,” Dean huffed, letting Cas pull him even tighter.

They held one another as though the world would tear them apart if they loosened their grip. It wasn’t until Dean felt Cas shivering that he finally released their hold to pull him back toward the open garage. They were both still reeling from the shock of it all when they sat against the hood of the Impala in the open doorway, huddled close. They didn’t speak, but there would be time for that later.

They were both shivering when Dean finally gave Cas a little smirk. “Shower?”

Cas smiled and bumped his shoulder against Dean’s. “I like showers.”

Sam stuck his head into the hallway just in time to see the dripping pair pass him, heading toward Dean’s room. He rolled his eyes and smiled as he returned and stretched out on the sofa. When Jack tilted his head in question, Sam grinned.

“I think we’re on our own for Sharknado 2.”


End file.
